


关于另一只耳钉的二三事

by YIiii_21



Series: 耳钉系列 [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIiii_21/pseuds/YIiii_21
Summary: •PENTAGON/YUTO×JINHO•耳钉番外/与正文有关联/也可单独阅读•现实背景/OOC•正文请在主页查找~•祝各位食用愉快【🍻
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino
Series: 耳钉系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736164
Kudos: 1





	关于另一只耳钉的二三事

已经是第几天没有见到安达了？

第三天？第四天？又或者是更久的第五天？

赵珍虎不知道，也算不明白了。

一个多星期前他因为有些事情要飞国外一趟，反正最近也没有回归计划和重要的工作行程安排，索性和公司请了假。把手头上目前工作的剩余部分加班加点赶完，和成员们说了一声他这几天不会在国内，便回到自己的公寓收拾行李。

行李早在公司批假下来的那天就已经开始收拾了，现在还剩下要带的一些必要证件，最后再大致检查一下就差不多了。机票是明天晚上八点的，想着干脆也要倒时差，还不如买晚上起飞的票先在飞机上把觉睡个够。

上次回来把护照放哪儿去了？

翻了左右两边床头柜也没能看见护照的身影，赵珍虎正打算去书房里找找，就听见外面传来钥匙转动拧开大门的声音。

他知道开门的是谁，毕竟他把家里的备用钥匙放在了他那儿，但……他看了看手表，时间已经很晚了，不知道他为什么要这个时间点来家里找自己。  
你怎么突然……

这一句话剩下还未问出口的部分被身后的人一个拥抱截断在喉咙里，抱着他那人像只撒娇讨要好处的大狗一般蹭蹭他的脖子，修短过的头发惹得他脖子痒痒的。

之前两人关系还是很单纯的同事、队友、哥哥弟弟关系的时候，安达祐人就很喜欢从背后抱着他。不...应该说安达其实是一个挺黏人的弟弟，成员们对于自己身上突然多出来的足足有一米八的大型挂件也没说什么就任由安达搂着抱着，反正团里的skinship是常有的事儿。

但当两个人的关系逐渐变得不单纯的时候，再做亲密的动作就显得有些……也许不知晓真相的成员们并不会多想什么，在他们两位当事人看来就总是觉得怪怪的，尤其这种不是出柜胜似出柜的错觉……于是赵珍虎再三要求减少一些亲密的skinship，安达不乐意，赵珍虎只好又在形容词前面添上一个副词才安抚好弟弟的小脾气。

自己已经不止一次问过他，为什么这么喜欢抱着我啊？安达的回答总是那句话，啊……因为哥真的太可爱了没办法。赵珍虎被这群弟弟说了四五年的可爱，从一开始的不理解到后来自己翻看饭们拍的一些签售和演唱会被带上可爱tag的视频，看完之后关上手机冷静了一会儿，默默接受了这个事实。

这几天韩国又开始降温了，外面好像还在下雨，安达身上带着一股湿漉漉的水汽。他转过身拉过他的手，问，下雨了怎么也不打伞？不怕着凉吗？可别我刚走你就感冒了。

穿的还挺厚的，不冷，外面雨也不算大，而且我打车过来的，也没淋到多少。安达一边回答着他一边带人走到玄关，他刚刚开门后连鞋也没来得及换就直接进来找赵珍虎了。

赵珍虎靠在鞋柜旁看着他换鞋，突然凑前上手摸了一把他的头发。安达被他这一下吓得差点没站稳，直到赵珍虎把手心里刚刚摸到的雨水都抹在他大衣上时，安达才反应过来哥哥生气了。

他还没想好要说点什么，赵珍虎也没给他发言解释的机会，在他身上擦完手之后什么也没说就往厨房方向走。安达见状也不敢出声，只好跟在他身后，看着他倒了一杯温开水自己捧着杯子慢慢喝才敢拉拉他的袖子，开口喊了好几声珍虎哥，赵珍虎才终于把视线从安达身后的锅碗瓢盆调味料一系列东西转移到安达本人身上，他喊完了却还是不知道自己该说些什么来缓解一下气氛。两个人就这么站在厨房里大眼瞪小眼的，中间夹着一杯可怜的温开水。

哥……不会感冒的，我真的只是……

行了别说了。赵珍虎抬头看他一眼，把喝了一半的水塞他手里将两人之间的距离拉大之后走出厨房，说，记得多喝热水。

……

最后安达还是把剩下的半杯水喝完了，还顺手把杯子洗干净放回了原位。  
他又回到书房，赵珍虎还在里面找着什么东西，他走过去小心翼翼的试探着问道，哥在找什么？

出乎他意料，刚刚那件事像是被赵珍虎抛在了脑后一样，又或者是根本没发生过，赵珍虎依旧好脾气的应声回答，你记得我上次回来之后护照放哪儿了吗？

啊？他不解。

噢对了，你上次没陪我回家，是我自己先回来的。

这话里话外不管安达怎么理解都能听出来一股抱怨意味，他过去把因为找不到护照而烦闷的哥哥抱在怀里，又低头亲了亲他，上次跑完行程回来再加上刚刚一共两件事的分量给他很正式的道了个歉。

你脸好凉啊。

他窝在高了自己大半个头的弟弟怀里，抬起手摸摸他脸颊后就从人怀里挣扎出来。上一秒还处于甜蜜的和好时间，下一秒就直接翻脸不认人似的把人推出了书房。

一边推人出门一边嘴里像连珠炮一样说了一大堆。

身上冷死了别过来抱我你赶紧去洗澡衣服毛巾什么的都还在柜子里没洗完澡别来找我我不认识你。

安达听着那一大段韩语一愣一愣的，被推出门外思考了两三秒才反应过来，转头看着紧闭的房门又笑了大半天。

原来哥哥的演技是跑了这么多音乐剧练出来的吗？

——————————

头发吹干之后已经快要凌晨一点了，虽然这个时间对平日里经常熬夜通宵写歌的他们来说并不算晚。安达先去客厅看了一眼，见赵珍虎不在又返回去打开主卧的门。赵珍虎正靠在床头刷着手机，见他开门便招招手让他过去。他掀开被子坐上床，又被赵珍虎摸了几下头发。他顺势将人揽住，问，哥，护照找到了吗？

嗯，在客厅找到了。

那就行。

他又挤过去和赵珍虎头碰头的看着手机上的内容，赵珍虎不明白为什么好好一张大床，安达非要挤过来把双人床睡出了睡袋的感觉。他抬起手臂推开他，说，过去点，我快被你挤下床了。

他还以为安达又要顺势和他撒个娇讨个亲才能过去，谁知道这一回他不仅什么也没要求的就过去了，还过去的很彻底——他直接掀开被子下床了。

……你干什么去？赵珍虎问他，又仔细回忆了一下自己刚刚说的那句话，好像并没有哪个字是会让他不开心的。

安达没回答他，走出卧室一两分钟左右又踩着拖鞋哒哒哒的跑回来了，冲着床上一脸懵的哥哥晃了晃手里的东西——他的手机。

刚刚放浴室忘记拿了，看哥在用才想起来。

赵珍虎都快被他吓死了，什么也不说就掀被子走人，结果只是为了出去拿个手机。他在被子里轻轻踢了他好几下，拉走大半张被子把自己卷在里面，又伸出一只手示意安达把床头柜上他的耳机拿来。

哥。

赵珍虎摊开手举着等了半天也没见他把耳机拿过来，听见他在叫自己，还以为自己的耳机找不到了。

怎么了？耳机不在床头柜上吗？

不是。安达将耳机递了过去，得到一声“谢谢”之后伸手过去摸了摸赵珍虎的耳垂。

他抬眸看他，问，我耳朵怎么了？然后也抬起手摸了摸自己的耳垂。

哥，不去打个耳洞吗？

被他捏玩着耳垂的人沉默了好一会儿，安达又戳戳他的肩膀，才听见那闷在被子里的回复，不想去。

安达笑了一声，捏着他耳垂的手往上摸到染上一层薄红的脸掐了一下，决定还是不拆穿那短短三个字背后的潜台词。赵珍虎拍开安达在他脸上乱摸的手，嘟囔了一句没大没小，结果又被小了他六岁的恋人轻轻掐住脸颊对着那两边脸颊肉好一顿折腾。

喂！安达祐人！

他极少唤他的全名，平时在台上或者幕后都是去掉姓氏喊他更亲密一点的YUTO，这会儿在床上闹的时候猛然叫出这个在安达记忆里可能只有爸爸生气时候带着怒意喊出来的称呼，两人皆是一愣。

尽管赵珍虎叫出他名字的时候并没有多大火气，仅有的也只是羞赧过度造成的恼羞成怒罢了。

刚刚两人瞎闹腾，赵珍虎好不容易才弄好的被子卷不知道是被他还是被安达踢乱了，他也被安达捉着手按在床上，腿还被他压着，想抬脚踢他也没办法做到。

这架势怎么看都是要做。赵珍虎心中警铃大作，头发乱糟糟的，好几缕刘海刚刚被弄乱了挡在眼睛前面看不清人。他摇摇头把眼前碍事的头发弄开，低声警告道，我明晚八点可得赶飞机。

我知道。安达点点头，低头去咬赵珍虎刚刚被他捏了好久有点红的耳垂。赵珍虎个子比他小多了，手被他捉着腿也被压着，浑身上下就只剩一张嘴能上下碰碰嘴皮子骂一两句。

你这孩子……不是说知道吗？

唔，是知道啊。

那你咬我耳朵干什么？可别告诉我你要亲自给我打个耳洞……

安达又笑了一下，然而他笑就算了，偏偏坏心眼的去贴近他耳朵说话，喊了好几声珍虎哥，又趁着现在大好时机叫了好几声没带任何称呼的全名，韩语的喊完了又用日语喊。赵珍虎被耳边他的声音弄得浑身一激灵，也没去追究这年纪小了他6岁的臭小子刚刚没讲敬语而是直接喊自己的名字，脸一红气血涌上头加上人一激动，手上用了点力气就挣脱开桎梏，滚到一边捂住了自己的耳朵。

他整个人蜷得像只虾米，脸红着就更像了。就算早已经亲密无间，他也不太好意思让年下的恋人看见他如此窘迫的样子，更别说他脸红的点竟然只是因为安达在他耳边喊了他的全名。这要是被安达发现了指不定以后会怎么拿这件事笑他呢，于是便掀开一旁的被子钻进去装死。

被子里一片黑，视觉受到了限制听觉就更加发达。他能听见安达从床上坐起身，能听见安达把他俩的手机从床上捡起来放好在床头柜，能听见灯的开关被按掉，能听见被子的窸窸窣窣声——是安达掀开他身上的被子也跟着钻了进来。

两个人在同一床厚被子下，被制造出来的任何声音都放大了数十倍。呼吸也全数闷在被子里没法溜出去，只能和同样滚烫的对方的呼吸交错缠绵在一起。他脸好像更烫了一点，更让他感到不可思议的是，他竟然能在被子里闻到从安达身上传来的沐浴露的味道。

真是奇怪，平常自己用的时候怎么就没闻出来这是薰衣草香的？  
珍虎哥。

安达又在喊他，平日里低沉的嗓音在被子里听着更闷了。像是春雨淅淅沥沥时的猛然敲响的隆隆春雷，不似夏日的雷一般惊心动魄，却也在他心头上敲敲打打，激起一阵荡漾。他心跳一快，徒劳的捂着自己左边的胸腔好让自己心跳的声音没那么明显，不至于被就在自己面前的那人听见。

怎……怎么了？

你脸好红。

这回安达在哥哥被戳中痛处生气炸毛之前抢先一步以吻封缄，把所有他想说的统统都搅碎掉，好让他一个字也想不起来，或者什么也别想，要想的话干脆只想着他一个人算了。

脸太烫再加上被亲的晕晕乎乎，赵珍虎连被子是什么时候掀开的也不清楚。等到安达终于放开他，他才如释重负的大口呼吸了好几口外面的新鲜空气，然后又被刚做完坏事的弟弟一边笑着道歉一边搂回怀里。

按理说这种情况他应该顺势生一下气，听着耳边带着笑意的几句“对不起”却又不知道该生谁的气了。气安达没任何征兆就亲过来吗？可他们是正当且合理的情侣关系，情侣之间做这种事又有什么好生气的，而且接吻之前要什么征兆？难不成要安达先给他一点提示吗？这也未免太蠢了！

还是气自己呢？气自己一点儿定力都没有，只是听他喊自己名字就动摇了，明明只是个名字而已！

他又想不清楚了。

算了，他告诉自己，不再去想这种答案明显得很却不好意思开口回答的问题了。

他借着安达抱着他的这个姿势顺势揽住了他的脖子，也许是恶作剧，但更像是报复心作祟，在他锁骨那儿留下一个淡淡的牙印，又凑上去在他耳边如法炮制的说了句“晚安”，便闻着他脖颈处似有若无的薰衣草香闭上了眼睛。

——————————

前一天晚上闹得太晚，等第二天两人好不容易陆陆续续清醒过来已经快要到午饭的点了。

安达醒的还要早一点，他小心翼翼坐起探过身子去看摆在赵珍虎那边床头柜上的闹钟，九点四十二分。反而是怀里搂了一晚上的哥哥还在睡。

既然赵珍虎还没醒，安达也不想起床。他算了算自己还能和赵珍虎待多长时间，以及又要多久才能再次见面。算完之后得到两个几乎有两倍差距的数字叹了口气，还是选择多和哥哥待一会儿，好弥补一下后面好几天都无法见面的遗憾。

其实之前也有过很多他俩有一段时间没办法见面的时候，毕竟两个人来自不同的国家，虽然是平时都在队伍里见面，但认真说起来总归是一段异国恋。更别说还有两人各自的家庭呢，一到假期是肯定要回家陪着他们的，而且这段关系他们对身边除了对方最亲近的队友都暂时没有坦白，家人们也并不知道，所以就算是长假想找个理由留在韩国也不知道应该怎么说。

其实忙一点行程多一点也不错，安达祐人想。就可以顺理成章留在公司工作，也可以留在哥哥身边。

他抱着人思绪纷飞想了好多乱七八糟的事情，之前的未来的，发生的没发生的和不可能发生的。又想如果自己小时候没有接触kpop，没有离开日本来到韩国，没有来到这里，那他的人生将会是怎样的呢？

他不知道，现在的他也没法再像小学生一样雄心壮志的尽情描绘泼洒自己的未来。但他能明确的一点就是，他不可能像现在这样躺在这张床上，也不可能抱着这个人。

他低头亲了亲怀里还在熟睡那人的头发，回想起来这一切还真是挺奇妙的。如果穿越回去和高中时还在打棒球的安达说，喂！你以后会喜欢上一个和你相差6岁的男人！那么那时候的安达是一定会把说这句话的人当球打出一垒的。

然而谁能想到呢？谁都没想到，就连他们两位当事人都没想到。安达更是没想过赵珍虎能知晓他打算藏在心底一辈子的无法宣泄的感情，并且从自己那儿也捧出一大堆不比他少的爱恋交还于他。

想着想着就又睡着了，快要十二点的时候安达是被下巴和脖颈那片痒痒的感觉弄醒了的。他睁开眼睛顺手揉揉在自己身上乱蹭的人的头发，扬起嘴角说了句，哥哥早。

……中午好。赵珍虎闭着眼睛含含糊糊的回应他，估计是还没怎么醒，但毕竟爱豆做了这么久好歹时间观念还在，知道他俩这会儿肯定睡到了日上三竿。

没睡醒的他哪里还有半点老虎的威风样子，反倒更像一只毫无防备之心的兔子。问了什么都只是点点头迷糊着应声，问要起床吗？点点头嗯一声还是抓着被子不撒手，问中午想吃什么？又是点点头嘴里也不知道说的是什么。

安达看得好笑，自己掀了被子下床准备先去洗漱。披上外套之后转头看向大半张脸埋在枕头里睡得香甜的赵珍虎，又回去把被角给人掖严实了一点。

其实今天能相处在一起的时间并不多，满打满算也就一个上午加半个下午，而且一个上午还被他们在床上睡过去了一大半。虽然并不是两人之间分别得最长时间的一次，但的的确确是两人确定关系以来第一次的分别——还是异国的那种。

……好吧，如果抛开韩国日本之间这点海洋陆地之隔，这次赵珍虎的海外行程，在两人之间的确算得上是异国。

陪着哥哥把最后的一点行李整理清点完，吃完简单的午饭，又趁着还有点时间两人窝在沙发上把之前说想看的一部电影找出来看了。不过其实都是赵珍虎在看，安达早在上映的时候就已经去电影院看过了，包括后来又在网上看了一遍。就算电影再好看，看了再多次也还是会腻，这才看到三分之一，安达就已经靠在哥哥的肩头昏昏欲睡了。

赵珍虎正看得入神呢，突然就觉得肩膀上一重，转头一看弟弟一米八五的大个子为了靠在他肩膀上还蜷缩着，莫名就觉得好笑，又有点舍不得走了。

他抬手掐掐他的耳朵，又拨弄那颗耳钉，这还是他第一次这么近距离的观察它，果然是很漂亮，也很适合他。看着看着心思就又跑远了，开始想着要给安达带什么礼物回来配这颗耳钉才好了。

摸了安达的耳朵大半天，见人还是安安分分靠在自己肩头上，薄被下握着的手和另一只空着的手都没什么反应，赵珍虎又去掐他的脸，摩挲着下巴和脖子那一片皮肤。安达一直不动，懒洋洋的随着他手乱摸，要不是时不时眨动几下的眼睫毛，赵珍虎还真的以为他睡着过去了。

他倒是有种在撸大型猫科动物的错觉了。

这会儿电影到了高潮，赵珍虎自然也没心思再撸自家大猫了，手搭在安达肩头上，皱着眉盯着屏幕，也没注意到安达早就抬起头看他老半天了。

珍虎哥。

珍虎哥。

安达唤了他好几声，他听是听到了，皱着眉盯着电影看着回应了两声，但安达喊完他得到回应之后就没点表示了，感觉就是在确认哥哥还在不在自己身边一样。

……哥。

安达又叫了他一声，他终于转过头看着他，问，怎么了？

得到的回应是一个吻。

安达揽着他肩头的手扣住了他的后脑勺，这个吻来得有些突然，但好像又理所应当符合气氛。赵珍虎怔了一下，然后便顺从的张开嘴让他亲。

亲着亲着就被压倒在了沙发上，赵珍虎能感受到两人紧贴着的嘴唇、脸、还有身上，都是热的。电影还在继续放映着，不过这时却没人再有心思去理会它了。

或许是要做吗？赵珍虎昏昏沉沉的脑子里突然想着，其实他无所谓，如果可以的话他甚至也想和安达就这么过一天也不错，但是买好的机票、排好班的飞机和国外那一大堆即将要完成的任务可不会允许这种情况发生。

衣服下摆被撩开，安达的手有点凉，冷不丁摸上来的时候赵珍虎轻轻抖了一下，在他想叹气推开他看看还有多少时间能由着他俩胡闹之前安达反而先出声了。

珍虎哥，你就让我抱会儿，行吗？

……这臭小子。赵珍虎揉揉他的头发，总算叹了口气。

别用这种可怜巴巴的眼神看着我啊……明明知道我没法拒绝你，还来这招对付我……

真是的，到底是大型猫科动物还是大型犬科动物？

但其实安达没戳穿，也没拉开赵珍虎早就揽在自己腰上的一双手。

他黏人得很，也不知道到底为什么他会这么黏人。亲就算了摸就算了，暂时都可以归类于弟弟舍不得他走的表现。但是这亲了摸了，怎么还要在他身上乱蹭？他被安达修短过的头发蹭的鼻子痒痒的，哪儿都是痒的，又在安达凑上来啄吻他脖颈时敏感得一缩，倒是把人往自己怀里抱得更紧了一些。

喂……行……行了吧……

赵珍虎推推他的头，把黏在自己脖颈间的人拉开了一点，撞见他不满的眼神之后又抬头蹭蹭他当做安慰。

算了……

安达在他上方撑起身，看了眼墙上挂着的钟，又低下去掐住他脸说，还有点时间，再亲一次。

黏糊了大半天，这下是真的要把人送去机场了。

赵珍虎不让他跟着送，说自己约了车，怕他跟着去被拍到不好。安达祐人只能作罢，赵珍虎临出门前他又把人拉到怀里亲了一会儿，弄到最后赵珍虎都开始烦了，拉着行李箱把口罩重新戴好，说，行了你，我就去一个星期，又不是不会回来，赶紧松手。

安达祐人低着头拉着他手，像是不高兴了。赵珍虎看得好笑，只好又拍拍他示意人抬起头，然后给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

乖，等我回来，都这么大个人了别闹脾气了，走的时候记得帮我锁门，墨镜口罩要戴好再下楼知道吗？

——————————

但当五天之后提前将事情忙完了的赵珍虎给安达祐人打电话，准备告诉他事情做完了可以提前两天回来，安达却在电话里和他说，他现在……在日本。

？这是什么操作？

他停下了整理行李的手，电话里安达好像还没睡醒一般，迷迷糊糊的给他说他回家了一趟，想着反正赵珍虎还有两天才能回来，索性就回了趟家陪爸爸妈妈。

赵珍虎看了看时间，两边时差大，这边他才是刚吃完饭的点，在日本那边的安达祐人可能还没睡醒，讲话带着鼻音，他听着那边的断断续续的回复就又心疼小孩儿了，简单说了几句之后就让他继续睡去了。

他还是决定先回国，算上自己坐飞机折腾的时间和时差，那两人其实也就差一天左右就能又见面了。

早些回去收拾东西也好，说不定自己也能补个觉呢。

坐了几乎一整天的飞机，回家时碰上塞车又坐了一个多小时的车，等赵珍虎回到家里时已经是凌晨两点半了。这又漂洋过海又搬行李上上下下的，运动强度简直可以与跑一天行程攀比了。尤其是他现在还得倒一会儿时差，回到国内的肉体疲惫的要命，大脑却还暂时处于兴奋状态下，坐在沙发上一个人面对着没开的电视发了一会儿呆，突然想起来六天之前他和安达还坐在这里一起看着电影。

然而现在这里却只有他一个人，那小子估计还在睡觉呢。

他摇摇头，又伸了个懒腰，拖着疲惫的身体走去浴室洗了个澡。等躺在床上又已经快要四点了，所幸明天是周六，不用上班，他可以在家里睡上一天，顺便等自己的小男朋友回家。

刚闭上眼睛没多久，手又从被子里伸出来，摸过床头柜上放着的手机，给安达祐人发了条信息，告诉他，他现在已经回到家了。

……但其实他只打完了“我现在回”这四个字就已经困得又睡着了，后面无意识按了一大堆符号和混乱的韩文，就这么发了过去，丝毫没有注意到这四个字到底是要表达自己到家了还是在回来的路上。

他这一觉睡了大半天，睁开眼睛发现自己正被安达祐人整个带着被子一同抱在怀里，而抱着他的那人还没醒。赵珍虎还以为两人要晚上或者明天才能见面呢，也不知道安达是提前回来了还是一下飞机就跑他这儿来了。

明明看起来就累得要命睡眠不足的人，却在他动动身子准备起来的时候又睁开眼睛看着他了，赵珍虎略带歉意的看着他，说，我把你弄醒了？  
没有……就睡了一小会儿而已。他回答，伸手把人揽回了怀里，又蹭蹭他在被子里闷了一晚上而微微有点热的脸颊。

赵珍虎费劲儿的把手从两人没有一点儿距离的被褥之间伸出来揉了揉眼睛，然后就被手上不知道何时戴上的手链吸引了目光。

好看吧？安达问他。

他点点头说了句谢谢，把手链举到眼前仔细端详着，看着手链下方垂落着的小钻好像有点儿眼熟，他又伸过手去摸安达的耳垂，把那人戴着的耳钉摘了下来。

你还特意去找了一样的钻？

安达摇摇头，又点头，说，是另一只耳钉上的钻，我让人取下来又镶在这条手链上面了。

赵珍虎一时间没反应过来，也不知道回应他点什么才好。

本来想着让珍虎哥你戴另一个耳钉的，但一人一个耳钉好像还是太明显了，而且哥哥也没有耳洞来着……我也想送哥哥一点象征性的东西，就想到了这个。安达说着，伸手过来掐了掐他的脸，又拿过他手上的耳钉重新戴回了自己耳朵上，然后牵过他那只戴着手链的手放在嘴边亲了一下，又继续说道，看，情侣款。

想了想又补上几个字，说，只有我们两个人知道的情侣款。

赵珍虎吸了吸鼻子，把被子抖开让人进来一起躺着然后又凑过去揽住了他的脖子，在他耳边很认真地说了句“谢谢”。

呀……安达低头轻轻咬了一下他耳垂，说，我还以为哥哥凑过来是要告白呢，害我还期待了一下。

赵珍虎被他说得脸有点儿红，把人推开了一点，转过头咳嗽了一声，说，别闹。

却又转回去，轻笑一声闭着眼睛掰过他的脸，将一脸期待的安达的眼睛捂住，主动献上了一个亲吻。

……我好想你。

我也是。

手链……谢谢你，我会戴的。

那……安达坏笑着挑了挑眉，看着他问道，要不要再亲一下？把这六天没亲的都补回来吧？

你想得美。他将安达凑上前的脸推开，又像不舍得再分开一般把人拉回自己怀里，倒也真的低头亲了他一下。

……这下总行了吧。赵珍虎揉揉他头发，继续说道，我该起床了，你要是困就继续睡会儿，我到吃晚饭的点再叫你。

好。

他也的确是困了，醒过来之后看到赵珍虎给他发的信息，也不确定他人此刻在哪儿，最后还是改签了回程的机票早了几个小时回到韩国，一下飞机回自己家换了身衣服便赶过来这边。踩着吃午饭的点用钥匙打开他家家门那一刻就知道人已经回来了。

他又走进卧室，看见床上那人还在睡。前一晚没有放下拉开的窗帘此时一点也没法遮挡住落地窗外撒进来的阳光。

这要是他肯定睡不着的，安达想。而且睡觉也没放窗帘，珍虎哥是得有多困啊？

他走过去坐在床边，看了会儿正在熟睡的哥哥，把掉到他脸上的几缕刘海拨到一边，低头亲了一下他的脸颊。

然后自己也躺了上去，轻手轻脚地将赵珍虎藏在被子里的手拉出来，把一直放在大衣兜里的手链拿出来给人戴上了。

珍虎哥。他喊住要出卧室门的他。

怎么了？

安达躺在床上笑着看着他，说，刚刚忘记说了，欢迎回家。

你也是，欢迎回家。

————————END————————


End file.
